They would survive They had to
by elleelle
Summary: As Jack walked through Sam smiled her brightest smile that she always saved just for him. Problem was he didn’t smile back. He didn’t even smirk. Something was really wrong. He looked liked he dreaded being here. New chapter with the morning after added
1. Chapter 1

Running Atlantis was insane but never dull. Sam was in her office when Rodney ran in yelling

"General O'Neill's coming in for a surprise inspection within the hour."

Sam was truly surprised. Jack always let her know when he was visiting. It had to be a special surprise for her." Sam thought.

She was excited because she really missed her husband.

sjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsj sjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsj

Sam stood while the wormhole opened. If she hadn't had such strict military training she was sure she'd be fidgeting.

As Jack walked through Sam smiled her brightest smile that she always saved just for him. Problem was he didn't smile back. He didn't even smirk. Something was really wrong. He looked liked he dreaded being here.

sjs sjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsj

When they got to her room, Sam shut the door behind them and waited for Jack to speak.

"Carter," whenever he reverted back to Carter and they weren't in bed it only meant bad news. "This isn't working."

Sam's face was the picture of shock.

"Carter, we need to do something. I can't live in Washington and never see you. First, it was going back to the SG and then it was Atlantis. When are we going to be together? "

"But Jack, I thought things were going fine. We're happy. . . aren't we?"

"I had an affair Sam!" Anger and fury took over Sam

"Is this about sex Jack! Really, you can't live without having sex while I'm in Atlantis! I thought I knew you better than that!"

Jack's voice was so quiet that Sam had to lean in to hear him

"It wasn't about the sex. When we were on SG1 together I still got to spend time with you. I can't even remember the last time we just sat down and talked together." Jack sighed. "I came here because I can't live without you. I love you and I want to make a change, but I can't be alone Sam. . . . I've felt for a long time now that your job has been your affair."

Sam began to cry "That's not fair Jack"

"Maybe not Sam, but can you even remember the last time you saw me face to face"

Sam could barely sob out what she wanted to say. "No"

"What I did wasn't right Sam but I want to make it better, whatever way we can. I want to go to counseling and I want us to finally have a life together. I've put in for retirement and it will be finalized next month. The question is . . . what do you want Sam."

Sam could barely speak. She loved her job. She had made the mistake once before of choosing her job over Jack and she'd almost lost him and now she had done it again. This time if she chose her job she knew with 100 percent certainty that she would lose him.

Jack stood waiting for her answer as Sam realized that, truly and honestly, . . . she would beg him to stay if she had to.

She reached out her arms and Jack finished the hug.

"I don't want us to be over Jack. I love you so much."

"We aren't over Sam. A lot of it is my fault. I should have chased after you, but now I'm never gonna let you go. We'll make it Sam. We're meant too. I love you more than you could ever know."

Sam pulled back and saw that Jack had some tears too.

Sam smiled. She felt safe and happy. "But you understand now that I need the social security number of that skank from before and you owe me a lot of blue jello"

"5,000 lbs of blue jello it is, and why do you want her social. . . oh. . . you can't kill her Sam"

Sam's smile turned into a smirk, "I wasn't going to, I was just going to hack into the government files and make her a wanted terrorist"

She could see Jack was really confused which made her giggle a little bit.

"Hey! No giggling."

She knew that it wouldn't be as easy as they was trying to make it seem now. There were trust issues that would have to be dealt with and priorities to organize. But with counseling , love, and commitment, no matter how clichéd it sounded, she knew they could and would make it. They had to.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything stargate


	2. The morning after

Sam woke to find Jack petting her hair.

"Morning, sorry if I woke you."

He had a strange look on his face.

"How do you feel?" she asked him.

"Numb, how bout you?"

She just nodded.

"Can you take the day off and we just go fishing?" Sam could see the pleading look in his eyes but she had a duty to uphold.

"I'm sorry but I'm late for a meeting as it is"

Jack's face was blank as he nodded.

As Sam was walking down the corridor she wondered just how much more she'd have to give up for Atlantis. Distracted she bumped into Rodney making him drop a ton of papers.

"Watch were you're going much?"

Sam realized that this was a turning point in her life. This stop right here would decide her and Jack's fate.

"Rodney, you run the scientist meeting. You're in charge."

Rodney could only gape as Sam ran back down the corridor.

When Sam made it outside she could see her husband fishing. Since there was no seat next to him she decided to just plop in his lap.

His surprised face alone was worth ditching the meeting. It was a rare chance that she got to really shock him.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Playing hookie and fishing with my husband."as she leaned in to cuddle.

"Sweet."

Sam turned to stare into his eyes"How do you feel?"

"Happy" Jack smiled

Sam wasn't sure why but she asked, "Just happy?"  
"No, hopeful too."

And Sam realized she felt the same way


	3. who was the other woman

"I just need to know who she was!"

The counselor and Jack just stared at her as if she was crazy. Maybe she was. She just knew that if she could know who the woman was she could get past it. She knew that Jack loved her and that the only person or thing that could possibly take him away from her would be herself. She just wanted to prove to herself that that woman, had been nothing more than a body to Jack, a mistake. She couldn't do that until she knew who the woman was.

"Samantha," the marriage counselor tried to gain her attention, "You might not like the answer."

As she turned to look at Jack she could see him staring at the ground.

"O'Neill's, are time is up, but I am leaving the decision to answer Samantha's questions to you, Jack."

When Sam and Jack arrived home, Sam was feeling anxious.

In a quiet whisper she ask her husband, "Well, are you going to tell me or not?"

He gave her 3 stipulations. He would tell her when they were in bed, they would have to go immediately to sleep and wait to talk about it in the morning, and lastly, she could not leave said bed till at least 6:30 in the morning. She readily agreed which surprised her as it did him.

They had dinner and cuddled on the couch to watch some television. Sam couldn't help but stare at the clock and wish she could MacGyver something to make it go faster.

Finally, when Sam was giving up all hope of ever going to bed, Jack said he was ready.

Jack seemed to take forever to change while Sam rushed as if she was back in boot camp.

They slipped into bed and Jack turned the lights out. Sam didn't know whether to ask him again or not. After 10 minutes, she began to drift to sleep, but was shocked awake by one word.

"Sarah." He had said Sarah. The one person Sam believed might have a chance of taking her husband away. The one person he loved as much as her, and hopefully not more.

"It was the anniversary of Charlie's death, and I couldn't get a hold of you. When I called through midway, they said you were too busy to report unless it was an emergency. I headed to Charlie's grave and Sarah was there. We got some drinks and I got completely wasted. It was a mistake. We didn't sleep together again after that, but . . . we went out to dinner together and hung out all the time. It finally dawned on me that I was dating my ex-wife, while my wife was in another galaxy. . . and then I told her that I was sorry, but I had to take care of my marriage.. . . I haven't talked to her since."

Things were rushing through Sam's head like a lightning bolt. Did he want Sarah? Did they talk about personal stuff on their dates? Was he able to open up to Sarah in a way he couldn't with her?

"Sam, I'm sorry, please don't cry." Sam hadn't even realized she'd been crying. This was supposed to make her feel better. Realize that the affair had been a stupid physical thing, and that she hadn't been there physically for her husband. Now she realized it was much deeper, emotions, and with Jack O'Neill that didn't come lightly. How many times had he tried to come to Atlantis, and she told him not to because she was too busy? How many calls had she not answered because she thought she was too busy? He had been the one making all the effort. She couldn't even remember calling him once in the last year. She just took him for granted. She loved her career and she had loved Atlantis.

She came out of her wanderings to find Jack holding her and teary eyed himself.

"Do you love her?"

"I love her like a friend, but not like a wife. You're my life and my wife and I'm sorry. I wanted to blame you and Atlantis for everything. . . but I had a large part. I screwed up Sam. . . . but I love you too much to give up on us. Please say you won't give up?"

Sam could see that Jack was waiting for her answer but she had one more request.

"I've never given up on anything I cared about, and I'm certainly not going to start now, but. ." she could see Jack's face fall at the word, "you better take me fishing at the cabin soon."

Jack's face broke out into that rare all out smile. "Yeahsureyoubetcha"

They held each other through the night, until they both drifted into a weary sleep.

Chapter End Notes:

**Things that are really difficult:**

1. getting your man to put the toilet seat down

2. getting the dog to stay off the couch

3. Not running over the person who is driving 10mph below the speed limit or the person that cuts you off

4. Getting readers to review.

Please make number 4. easier so I only have to work on numbers 1-3


	4. Confronting the other woman

Author's Chapter Notes:

Sam confronts the other woman in her dreams and in reality.

_Sam heard the doorbell ring and walked to answer it. Opening the door revealed Sarah with a huge belly and Jack right behind her. _

_Tears began to stream down Sam's face. _

"_I'm sorry Carter, but I have to do the honorable thing and take care of my child. I just came to get my stuff." _

_He pushed her aside, stepped into the house, and began to pack his things. _

"_This can't be happening," Sam whispered to herself over and over. She ran to her room and got her gun from the safe. Rushing back to the living room she pointed her gun at Sarah. _

"_You can't have him!"_

_BANG! Sam felt searing pain in her abdomen only to turn and see Jack holding his gun. He had shot her. _

Sam awoke from her nap with a gasp. She was sweating and breathing rapidly. She couldn't let this go on. She had to see Sarah.

sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj

Taking those last few steps up to the house had Sam shaking in her boots. She actually went to turn around when Sarah came out from around the side of the house.

"Can I help you?" Sarah said wiping her dirt covered hands.

Sam was glad to see that Sarah didn't look at all pregnant. She had barely remembered what Sarah looked like and it hurt her that instead of a hot, busty, model, she looked skinny, flat-chested and plain jane. It just added evidence to the fact that the affair had been an emotional one and not a physical one.

"I said 'Can I help you!'" Sam realized that she was just staring.

She cleared her throat and responded, "My name is Samantha Carter-O'Neill and I was wondering if I could speak to you."

Sam noted the panic and sadness register across Sarah's face. It was always interesting to be around non-military personal because they couldn't hide their emotions as well.

"Come on in."

sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj

Sam was sitting on the couch waiting for Sarah to come back with coffee. She looked around and like Sarah, everything seemed plain jane. It was simple, not dirty at all, but not pristine either. She felt on edge, like she was on a mission and she'd need to run at a moment's notice.

Sarah walked in with the coffee interrupting Sam's musings. Sarah handed her the coffee cup and for the next 20 minutes all they did was sip their coffee and stare into their cups.

"Jack, talked about you." Sarah blurted.

Sam looked up at Sarah, her face scrunched in confusion.

"Every time we went out to eat, he talked about you. Carter this, and Carter that. I know what your hair looks like in the sun compared to indoor light, how you like to play with your jello, and even how you like to dance, totally offbeat, and sing at the top of your lungs while you clean the house. How you name your plants and talk to them, and that your favorite is Bernard but you keep overwatering them because you can't remember if you watered them in the first place or not."

Sam stayed silent.

"He didn't even look at me. Honestly he just likes to talk about you all the time." Tears began to fall down Sarah's face. "We were absolutely drunk that one night, and after that I think. . . it was obvious he wasn't interested in any relationship other than friendship. Our dates were more like a guys night out, and I don't think Jack even considered them dates until I mentioned it. After that his face was the picture of shock. He immediately said he was sorry, and that he couldn't ever see me again. I haven't heard from him since."

"Do you love him?" Sam asked.

"No. . . I was just lonely and wanted comfort. My fiancé, Bill, and I had been in a huge fight and we had split. I wanted to feel good about myself. I care about Jack as my child's father and nothing else. I'm back with Bill and the wedding date is set for the 18th of June." Sarah handed Sam one of the invitations.

"Did you tell him?" She asked wondering if this Bill was to Sarah as Pete had been to her, and if Sarah was actually still in love with Jack.

"Yeah. . . We went through counseling and it went well. I wish you and Jack all the best but even if I never see him again, I'm ok with that."

Sam had to ask the burning question, "Is there any possible way you could be pregnant."

Sarah covered her face with her hands, "I went through menopause a couple years ago, so no."

Relief flowed through Sam as she realized she just had one last issue to address.

"Part of me hates you, and what you and Jack did."

"And the only reason I'm telling you all this is because part of me hates me and what I did too."

Sam stood up, "I'm going to leave now, but understand this. . . if you ever go near my husband again, I will kill you"

Sarah looked up to see Sam's face change into that of a hardened military woman who would kill if threatened.

"Goodbye Sarah, and congratulations on your soon to be wedding ."

sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj

Sam drove away for about ten minutes before she parked. She took out her cell phone and dialed.

"O'Neill"

"It's me. . . I just wanted to let you know that I'm really excited to meet up with you at the cabin tomorrow." Sam's eyes began to water as she did her best to hold back tears.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"I just miss you."

Jack expressed how much he missed her too and began to talk about how his day went.

sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj

When Sam arrived at the cabin she noticed that there were way to many cars parked out front. Sam went to pull her gun out just as Cassie came bounding out of the cabin in an amazing dress.

Sam stepped out of the car. "What the heck is going on Cass?"

Cassie just told Sam to follow her and not ask questions. Cassie pulled her into the cabin and forced her to put on a dress, jewelry, high-heels, and makeup. Then as Sam was about to protest, Cassie grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the back door and outside.

Outside were all her friends and family, but her eyes were drawn straight to her husband in his dress blues. Her husband walked up and knelt down pulling out a wedding band.

"Samantha Carter-O'Neill, would you do me the honor of renewing our vows slash remarrying me."

Sam could only nod her head as Jack put the wedding band on her finger. He took her hand and led her up to the front.

He pulled a paper from his pocket and unfolded it. "I spent a lot of time on this. I know I'm not the best speaker, but I wanted this to be perfect so I wrote it all down."

Sam could see the scribbles and things crossed out on the paper. Sam could barely breathe as her husband took out his reading glasses and began to speak.

"On our wedding day, I pledged many things to you, including my faithfulness. With great sorrow and regret, I acknowledge that I broke that vow but I realized the enormity of my mistake.

On our wedding day, I pledged to love you in sickness and in health, and for better or worse. The past year has tested those vows, but our enduring love for one another has prevailed. I come here today to make a fresh start, to renew our vows of love, honor, and fidelity, and to reaffirm my love for you.

I promised to love you for as long as we both should live. I never imagined that I would face losing you so soon, or the depths of despair I would feel at that prospect. Today, we are on the other side of the mountain, and I am so ecstatic that I get to continue life's journey by your side. Once again, I promise to love you, honor you and keep you, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live."

Jack finally looked up from the paper his hands actually shaking. "I love you with all of my heart Sam."

Sam grabbed her husband and kissed him. As she pulled back, she could hear the cheers and hoorays for them. Sam was facing her husband, noses touching. She was full out smiling and she realized she truly happy.

"Where are they all going to stay." Sam whispered.

"Who the heck cares," Jacks husky whisper reached her ear, "Let's keep kissing and they'll go away eventually."

"But everyo." Jack's lips touched hers and she was a gone.

sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj sj

Late at night, curled up in bed they lay down together. It was in the moonlight, while Jack was sleeping that the moonlight sparkled off the her new wedding revealing something Sam hadn't noticed before. There was something engraved on the ring. She tilted it to get a better look and was just able to make out the words written there:

_Always means forever. _

Chapter End Notes:

feel free to review

(vows from .)


End file.
